


Yours To Hold

by cathrheas



Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Marianne has been acting a bit strange ever since Hilda got pregnant.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Yours To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for ModelOmega! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Marianne seemed to be a little more on edge than normal once Hilda started showing. They were both pleased to learn that it was a baby bump on her stomach rather than the result of one too many pastries, and of course, Hilda’s first idea was to tell their old classmates, but Marianne was hesitant. Hilda figured it was Marianne just being her shy self. She’d gotten a lot more confident over the years, but social interaction was still a bit of a hurdle if it wasn’t Hilda or animals.

The weeks rolled by, and Marianne agreed to let the rest of the Golden Deer know. Hilda was all too excited to brag about how well Marianne had been treating her and fondly whine about how big she was getting. Like clockwork, letters came back from their old classmates with congratulations. A few came enclosed with packages with tea bags or other gifts. 

Claude’s letter was a bit different.

“Would you look at this, Marianne? Claude said he’s going to be coming to Edmund territory in two weeks,” Hilda said. She had been going through the influx of letters they’d gotten as they laid in bed together. Marianne leaned over and, as she’d become so accustomed to doing, laid a hand over Hilda’s stomach. “Says he has some ‘royal gifts’ to bestow upon us...”

Marianne read over the letter herself, then sighed. The tired but loving sigh that was customary in response to Claude. “I’m glad he’s taking his new role seriously.”

“Yeah, because he’s always been  _ so _ good at that,” Hilda sighed. She rolled up the letter, turning back to Marianne. Marianne was looking at Hilda’s stomach, moving her hand in circles absently. “Well? What do you think?”

“I’m excited to see him,” Marianne said. Hilda waited for Marianne to continue, since she didn’t seem to be quite done yet. “...This is the first visitor that we’ve had since you started really showing.”

“So it is. Are you nervous?”

Hilda laid her hand over Marianne’s, and Marianne gave her a pat. “No. Not nervous. Just...it’s hard to explain. Don’t worry. I’m really happy that we’re going to see Claude. It’s been a while.”

The conversation shifted away from the tension in Marianne’s face easily, but Hilda couldn’t help worrying a bit. At the very least, Marianne had become better at discussing her worries when she needed to. That brought Hilda enough comfort to relax into Marianne’s arms and relish the feeling of the hand on her stomach.

* * *

To Marianne’s credit, she seemed to be quite excited about Claude’s arrival. He came the exact day he said he’d be there—he was nothing if not reliable. He showed mock surprise at the size of Hilda’s growing belly, cooing at the baby through Hilda’s dress, and Marianne had quite a laugh.

“I can’t believe it. Shy little Marianne and bold-but-even-littler Hilda having a kid,” Claude teased. “I can’t help but wonder how he’s gonna turn out.”

“She might be a girl! Who knows,” Hilda said.

Claude had insisted on brewing tea for all three of them, a brief callback to their academy days. He seemed to be waiting on both of them hand-and-foot. Hilda, as always, enjoyed it greatly, while Marianne seemed to be rather apologetic. He poured Hilda and Marianne another cup, then sat back in his seat, shrugging. “If it’s a boy, it’ll be easier to name him Claude. Claudette could also work, though. Or Claudine?”

“That’s a nice thought, Claude, but...” Hilda watched Marianne flounder for a suitable rejection. “Um, yes. We’ll think about it.”

“Thanks for letting me down gently, Marianne,” Claude chuckled. 

Hilda snorted. “No offense to you, but I can’t even imagine naming a baby Claude...”

“Neither could my parents.”  _ That’s probably the most cryptic joke I’ve ever heard, _ Hilda thought. Knowing Claude, asking what it meant would only result in more confusion. Claude lifted his cup to his lips, taking a long sip before asking, “Have you two even been thinking about names, or have you just been in here cuddling all the time? Be honest.”

Ah, names. Hilda had never imagined her and Marianne would be the type to  _ debate _ over names, but she turned out to be wrong. Marianne tended to be less wishy-washy than Hilda was; while Marianne wanted to settle on two names and move on, Hilda had a habit of going back and forth, thinking of new names at random hours of the day. “We’ve been thinking a bit too much, honestly,” Marianne said. “If that makes sense. We can’t really decide.”

“If you can’t decide on names—and before you stop me, I’m not going to ask for Claude again—maybe you could ask our friends for name suggestions. Oh, oh! We could write them all on tiny parchments, then mix them in a bowl, and voila! The name is chosen!”

“We’re  _ definitely _ not doing that,” Hilda said. “But I wouldn’t mind asking our friends for some ideas. Maybe we should ask Dorothea? I feel like she’d be good at this kind of thing. You think so, Mari?”

“Huh? Well...yes, she’d come up with something nice, I think,” Marianne agreed, a bit absently.

Claude continued on, scratching at his chin in thought. Then, he snapped his fingers with recognition. “Ask her where you can find Professor Manuela. You could probably ask her about caring for the baby, too, since you guys probably wanna learn more about that kind of thing.”

“Thanks, Claude. We’ll send Dorothea a letter,” Marianne said. 

To anyone else, Marianne might have seemed to be her normal, kind-but-withdrawn self. But Hilda knew Marianne better than just anyone. Something was definitely off. She put on a rather convincing smile, but the drumming of her fingers against her teacup and the stiff cross of her legs made for an easy read. Marianne had been acting a little strange ever since they found out that Hilda was pregnant, whenever Hilda brought up their old friends or the idea of having a get-together. 

It was hard for Hilda to put together, though. Marianne tended to get worked up over the littlest things, and Hilda wasn’t sure which little thing was bothering her, and Marianne hadn’t yet stepped up to tell her what it was.  _ Maybe she’s just shy? _

Hilda watched Marianne more closely. There was definitely something agitating her. It was unfortunate that she wasn’t going to say what it was on her own, but that was fine. Hilda would pry it out of her later.

* * *

Claude didn’t pull any punches when it came to the gifts. He’d brought bibs and toys in all kinds of colors and designs, a blanket that he’d knitted himself (although Hilda wasn’t sure how truthful he was being), and even a new dress to accommodate Hilda’s growing belly. By the time he left, Hilda was glowing—after all, gifts are the best display of affection—and Marianne was thanking him profusely, red in the face.

Hilda was happy about the gifts, and even happier about seeing her old friend, but she’d had Marianne on her mind all evening. After Claude left, while they were getting ready for bed, Hilda mulled it over. How could she breach the subject? She didn’t want to seem accusatory, since Marianne wasn’t really doing anything wrong...but Hilda was seven months along, and Marianne had been vaguely tense the whole time. Hilda had to say something.

A bit of thought brought her to one conclusion: it was reasonable to assume Marianne might have felt neglected due to all of the attention Hilda and the baby had been getting. It made sense when Hilda thought about it that way. That explained Marianne not wanting to let people know so quickly. Not to mention, Marianne had a habit of getting down on herself. The baby being there made the situation different than ones that they’d faced before, but Hilda decided that the approach was the same: she just had to give Marianne some reassurance.

As always, Marianne was in the bed first, reading a book, while Hilda painstakingly brushed her hair. That night, though, Hilda didn’t stall too much, quickly pulling her hair back into a high ponytail before getting into their bed.

Once she was in, Marianne sadly remarked, “I really wish I could help you when you’re getting in...it looks rather difficult, with your stomach in the way.”

“I’m getting used to it. It’s a little awkward, but it’s easier than getting up.” Hilda snuggled up to Marianne’s side, and Marianne dog-eared the page of her book. Okay, at least Hilda didn’t have to worry about a distraction. Maybe the conversation wouldn’t be so bad. “So, really quick, before we head to sleep, I wanted to have a chat with you. It’s nothing bad.”

Hilda always tried to frame a hard conversation in a gentle context, but even still, Marianne shifted against her. “Um, okay. What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to check in. I feel like it’s been all about me, lately.”  _ That’s a good intro, Hilda! Way to be. _

“I don’t want to sound mean, Hilda, but...don’t you usually prefer it that way?”

_ Ouch. _ “Okay, yeah, usually, but not when you’re around! I don’t mind sharing the limelight with you, of course,” Hilda said, giving Marianne a playful tap on the nose as she spoke. “Even when Claude was here, it really seemed like he was asking a lot about me and the baby, non-stop. He didn’t mean anything by it, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Hilda waited for a response. Marianne was pressing her thumb against the corner of her book. “Oh. W-well, thank you...”

That still didn’t give Hilda an answer, so she pressed again. “And...if I’m being honest, I’ve been wondering for a while if you were feeling, like, neglected, maybe? Or afraid of that? Since you didn’t want us telling our friends so quickly, I was thinking that that was the case. Or, maybe not—”

“N-no, definitely not!” Marianne hardly ever raised her voice, but the shock was evident when she did. “Hilda, I’d never get jealous like that. Especially not because of you and our baby. You know I don’t mind being...well, not left out, necessarily, but...I don’t mind giving you the ‘limelight’.”

What? But Hilda thought for sure it was that. Then again, Marianne had a point. It  _ was _ a little out of character for her to be jealous of someone else getting attention. So, if not that, then what was it? “You’re not upset about anything? You’re sure?”

“...I’m not upset,” Marianne declared, as if to convince herself. Hilda narrowed her eyes, and Marianne laughed. “Hilda, thank you for always being so concerned about me, but this is nothing more than a childish trifle. Truly.”

“Trifle or not, I’ll hear whatever you have to say, Mari. Whether you think something is important or the dumbest thing on the planet doesn’t matter to me. I just want to hear about what you’re feeling. If you really don’t want to, that’s fine, but I don’t think you’re being one hundred percent honest by saying you’re not upset.”

Hilda took Marianne’s hands in hers as she spoke, then squeezed them firmly when she was finished. Hilda watched Marianne’s body language shift as she internally debated what to do. Her eyes shifted back and forth, anywhere but Hilda’s face; her toes wiggled beneath the blankets; her fingers wriggled between Hilda’s. 

Once all the fidgeting had stopped, Marianne responded, “I’m not jealous of you or the baby. I guess I’m jealous of everyone else. Just a bit. Like I said, it’s childish.”

“What?” Hilda wanted to be understanding, but...sometimes Marianne was hard to understand. “Jealous of everyone else? Like, our friends?”

“Yes, that includes them. Really, it’s just everybody that gets to see you,” Marianne explained. “It’s so strange, but...I feel protective, I suppose. Protective of the family that we’re starting together. I know none of our friends would ever take that away from us, but I always feel this urge to j-jump in front of you when people are looking at you, and go, ‘don’t touch Hilda!’ But it’s silly, and I can’t...”

At that, Hilda had to snort. She’d been trying to hold back a smile the whole time Marianne was talking, but how was she supposed to stop herself when Marianne was being so cute? It was laughable, how much Marianne had been fretting over Hilda—and Hilda had gotten it all wrong. “That’s not silly, Marianne. I feel the same way about you, if I’m being honest.”

A statement like that would have made Marianne unbelievably flustered had it been said a few years earlier, but at that point, all she did was blush. “Really?”

“Of course! There’s just parts of me that you want to keep to yourself, right? I can totally get that. Especially when it comes to our baby. Is that why you seemed hesitant to let other people help us choose a name?” Marianne’s silence spoke volumes. Hilda must have been right. “Look, we’re not naming the baby Dorte by any means, but I don’t mind if we keep the decision between us.”

“No, that’s not right. I was already really unfair to you, not wanting to tell our friends earlier on,” Marianne admitted. “It won’t bother me, Hilda. I’m sorry for being childish.”

“Stop saying that, gosh. It’s not childish! I just want you to know that in the end, I’m all yours, Marianne. Really.” Marianne nodded, but she seemed rather unimpressed. What else could Hilda do to make her realize...? Perhaps drastic measures were in order. Hilda used her free hand to smooth Marianne’s hair away from her face. Her face was a bit warm, Hilda noticed. “Even if we do share some parts of each other with our friends, there’s always gonna be parts that are just for one another. When we’re alone. You get what I’m saying, right?”

Marianne stared blankly at Hilda for a few moments as she struggled to comprehend the hidden meaning behind Hilda’s words. Hilda waited a few moments for it to sink in. When it finally did, Marianne jumped out of Hilda's arms, gasping. "Hilda! You can't be—are you actually trying to—we can't!"

“We can’t? We can’t...what?”

It might have been unfair to prey on Marianne’s shy demeanor like that, but Hilda truly couldn’t help herself. Watching Marianne fumble for words as Hilda caressed her shoulder was a priceless experience. “We can’t...do it...t-the baby—”

“Do you really think I haven’t thought about that? Don’t worry, I’ve asked around. It’s totally safe, if you’re not too rough, and you hardly ever are without me asking.”

Hilda should have known it would take more convincing than that. “You’ve asked around? Like, you t-told people that you wanted to do it?!”

“I hate to say it like this, but people already know that we have sex, Mari. That’s how babies are made.”

“I  _ know _ that, but—you know what I’m trying to say,” Marianne whimpered. Hilda reeled her back in, holding Marianne by her upper arms and pulling her close. “Hilda...”

“We can,” Hilda said. She kept pulling Marianne back, back, down, until she was settled into the mountain of pillows Marianne had set up for her. Marianne was on top of her, propped on her elbows to keep herself from laying on Hilda’s protruding stomach. “Be honest with me, okay? You’ve missed this, right? We haven’t done it for a while...I’m sorry I can’t satisfy you during your heat like I used to, but I want to do something for you.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s rough to go through my heat without doing it how we did before, but when I think of the reason that we’re holding back, I get really happy.”

Hilda ran a hand through Marianne’s hair. It felt a bit coarse. Hilda wondered if she was going to transform soon—Marianne had a habit of losing track of her transformation times. Hilda had seen her transformed since she’d started really showing, but they’d hardly touched each other. Hilda didn’t think to ask; Marianne was so close to her, and her resolve was weakening every second. Hilda could see it, could feel it in the relaxing muscles of Marianne’s arms.

“It might be easier if I roll on my side,” Hilda suggested. “Could we try that?”

Hilda was prepared for another objection, but Marianne had given in. What a relief; Hilda was more than ready. “That should be more comfortable.” 

Marianne lifted herself off of Hilda and laid on her side, watching Hilda do the same. It took a bit more maneuvering for Hilda, with her growing stomach in the way. Once they were in place, Hilda threw her arm over Marianne’s shoulder. A gently pressing hand on the back of Marianne’s neck initiated a kiss. It wasn’t something that Hilda had  _ missed, _ really, since Marianne still kissed her rather often, but the feeling was different from a goodnight kiss, or a goodbye kiss. There was a little more pressure from the both of them, more heat.

Hilda’s searching tongue found a little surprise in Marianne’s mouth; the point of a fang. Marianne must not have felt it, because she seemed surprised when Hilda leaned out of the kiss a bit prematurely. “Your canines are coming in, Mari. Are you shifting soon?”

“Huh? Well, I...haven’t been keeping track,” Marianne admitted. Hilda sighed. “Sorry...”

“It’s alright. I’m not mad. Even if you start shifting tonight, you won’t be in full shift until tomorrow at the earliest, so we don’t have to worry about it.” Hilda said that, but she was far from nonchalant. Really, she was excited. To see Marianne in shift, to do something that she’d been missing for so long, was making her body heat in anticipation. She’d certainly felt arousal since she’d gotten pregnant—maybe a bit too much, from time to time—but it had been a while since she’d acted on it with Marianne.

It became obvious how needy she was when she shivered just from Marianne’s fingertips brushing against her shoulders as the straps of her nightgown slid down her arms. Marianne smiled reassuringly, but didn’t hesitate, pulling the straps lower and lower until Hilda’s breasts were exposed. “It’s strange to see them at this size...”

“How do you think I feel? I got new bras to accommodate them, and then I leaked all over the fabric,” Hilda grumbled. Pregnancy wasn’t all glory, she’d learned. 

“Maybe it’s better if we keep the nightgown off, then. Then you don’t have to worry about staining it or growing out of it,” Marianne said.

“I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or trying to dirty talk to me.”

Marianne cupped one of Hilda’s heavy breasts in her hand, feeling its weight and thumbing her nipple. “Just a thought.”

Marianne was finished talking. Instead, she wrapped her lips around Hilda’s nipple. Hilda hadn’t felt that in so long; it was almost foreign. She placed a hand atop Marianne’s head, stroking gently as Marianne began to suckle. “You’ve got a lot of good thoughts,” Hilda sighed. Marianne laughed around her skin, and Hilda got goosebumps. Her hand ran over a particularly wiry patch of hair on top of Marianne’s head; the perfect spot for a pointed ear. “Looks like you’re going to shift soon, Mari.”

A pleasant but slightly worried hum—typical of Marianne—buzzed through Hilda’s skin. Hilda kept at it, petting Marianne and letting the warmth from her mouth spread like wildfire through her veins. Not a minute later, just as Hilda was expecting, two ears began to sprout from Marianne’s scalp. It was odd to watch it in progress, but Hilda watched anyway. Marianne flinched a little bit, and the rhythmic sucking she had began to stutter, but otherwise didn’t react. Her half-shift transformation was a lot less dramatic, a gradual process that Marianne had grown accustomed to.

As Marianne continued, Hilda felt her ears up a bit, knowing how sensitive they were. Marianne made a noise akin to a purr, and Hilda encouraged her with more pets. Still, the transformation wasn’t fully complete; Hilda noticed Marianne growing fur—thicker and coarser than her normal grain of hair—on her arms and legs and hands. The only part that really agitated Marianne was the sprouting of her tail, a larger and more intrusive appendage than her ears or her fangs. As it grew out of her lower back, long and thick with fur, she became a bit fidgety, but her mouth never stopped going at Hilda’s breast. Instead, it became a little more aggressive, her canines brushing against Hilda’s areola.

“Don’t break skin, now,” Hilda whimpered. “I wouldn’t mind any other time, but...they’re already a little sore.”

Marianne’s tail had fully grown in by then, and it thumped weakly against the bed in response to Hilda’s admonishing. Sure enough, when she unlatched herself from Hilda’s nipple, there were a few bright red streaks where her teeth had scratched Hilda. “Sorry. Maybe doing this isn’t a good idea when I’m shifting. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Marianne needed reassurance still, so Hilda gave it to her, taking Marianne’s chin in her hand and forcing her to make eye contact. Marianne was usually skittish about that thing, too nervous to look into someone’s eyes, but she let Hilda do it. Marianne’s eyes always looked so different when she was in half-shift; her pupils were a bit misshapen, more golden than normal. 

"No, Mari." Hilda prayed she didn't sound desperate, but her prayers must have fell short. The pitch and whine of her voice made it clear how much she needed it. Just having Marianne’s mouth on her tender breasts for those few short moments had her coming undone. She took on a more teasing tone, running her fingers over the tuft of fur growing on Marianne's hand. "Don't you remember when we were trying to get pregnant? We started doing it when you looked just like this, and you kept going until I felt so good that I couldn't take it anymore. I miss that. I want it, so badly...just like this."

“Hilda, I can’t be so rough...”

“You don’t have to be. I don’t even need the knot tonight. Just...fuck me. Please,” Hilda sighed.

That was candid as she could have possibly been without spilling over into being vulgar. Thankfully, that was enough to put Marianne at ease again. She let Hilda gently grip her shaft, giving it a few lazy strokes. The knot at the base was tempting, but complying with Marianne’s wishes (and her own tired body) meant that Hilda had to ignore it for the time being.

Marianne caressed Hilda’s hip, then lifted her leg. “Are you ready?”

“Born ready. Come here.”

Marianne looked between them for a second, then frowned. “Your tummy’s so big...it’s a little hard to get past. Maybe you should face away from me?”

For all Hilda knew, that was a ploy for Marianne to hide her embarrassing expressions, but it was a good move. “Alright. I’m not rolling over again, though. Climb over me.”

The weight on the bed shifted when Marianne climbed around to Hilda’s back. She reached around and put one hand on Hilda’s round stomach, caressing gently as Hilda parted her legs again. “O-okay. Here I come...”

Hilda shut her eyes, focusing on the sensations that Marianne was gifting to her. The gentle prodding of the head of Marianne’s shaft at her entrance, their joint sigh and relief when it was finally in, the tensing of her muscles. Marianne kept her hand there, at Hilda’s belly, affectionately circling around it.

“I missed this. I missed this  _ so, _ so much,” Hilda whined. 

“Me too.”

“You’ve got me all to yourself, now. You always do.”

“I-I know...”

Again, Hilda heard the thumping of a tail against their bedsheets, but another sound soon overshadowed it; the slick sound of Marianne’s cock easing out of her, then right back in. Marianne’s whole body moved as she did so, and Hilda moved with her, reaching back to pull Marianne flush against her back.

Marianne’s claws were coming in. Hilda winced a bit when they scratched her stomach, but otherwise didn’t react. Even still, the pain excited her, and although she couldn’t push her limits like she usually did, it was still a nice accent to what would have otherwise been too vanilla for Hilda’s tastes.

Still, Marianne’s gentle pace had its own merits. It reminded Hilda of the first nights they’d had together, where Marianne was too shy to comply with Hilda’s hidden masochistic streak. They still had nights like that from time to time, but it had been quite a while. Sure, Hilda liked it rough, but Marianne holding her from behind, fucking her—no, making love to her—with such care and tenderness was a different experience.

“Is this good, Hilda?”

Hilda couldn’t help the moan that slipped past her lips. Marianne would say things that were so benign, but they would make Hilda shudder. “Yeah, it’s good. More than good, it’s...so good.” Marianne laughed, and Hilda couldn’t help following behind her. “I was thinking how nice it is to be a little gentle, from time to time. You like it better this way, right?”

“Um...it doesn’t matter, to me. Whatever we do is fine,” Marianne said. She was certainly enjoying it, that was for sure; her tail was still beating the bed, and Hilda could feel her swollen knot every time Marianne went in deep. 

“Sounds to me like you’re just too afraid to admit how rough you like it,” Hilda teased again. “Did you like how hard we went when you were trying to get me pregnant? C-c’mon, be honest. I know you did.”

Even through the overwhelming heat between Hilda’s legs, she felt Marianne’s erection throb inside her. “I...I liked seeing how much you liked it,” Marianne said.

A roundabout answer, but Hilda would take it. “I loved it, Mari. Every time you finished inside me, I just wanted you to do it again. It felt so good to have you  _ taking _ me like that, knowing we’d be starting a family together...”

Hilda couldn’t speak anymore; Marianne started to give her a little taste of what she had had before. Marianne was pressing into her faster, more urgently, brushing against Hilda’s g-spot with each thrust. Hilda found the sound of her own moans foreign, she hadn’t heard them in so long. Marianne, though, she couldn’t forget. Her voice was punctuated by intermittent growls, ones that she had tried and failed to control before.

Hilda  _ liked _ hearing her growl. Marianne was so possessive of her, something that would have turned her off had it been anyone else. But she was glad that Marianne’s Crest had decided to show itself that particular night. The light scratch of Marianne’s claws, the teeth marks on Hilda’s breast, and the rumbling from the back of Marianne’s throats were all indicators of that possession hard at work.

“Like this,” Marianne said, with not a hint of question in her voice. “It felt...just like this. I could hardly stop myself.”

“I know you couldn’t. I didn’t want you to,” Hilda whimpered. No, she didn’t want Marianne to stop, she never did. Having Marianne take her from behind made it harder for all of Marianne to get inside of her, so she pushed her hips backwards, trying to let Marianne know how much she wanted it. “Don’t stop, okay?”

Marianne nestled her chin against Hilda’s neck, as if she needed every part of her body to be touching Hilda’s. Hilda was only getting wetter, both from her own slick and their combined sweat. She didn’t mind being messy, so long as Marianne kept moving inside of her, satisfying the itch that had been beneath Hilda’s skin for weeks. It must have been even more worthwhile for Marianne. Hilda knew sex was so different from her when she was nearing her heat. What did it feel like, finally being inside of Hilda again after so much time?

It had definitely been long enough for the both of them. Marianne started to stifle her own sounds in Hilda’s neck, placing kisses wherever she could. They were feeding off of each other, only getting more excited each time they heard or felt the other getting closer to their release. Hilda’s pussy contracted every time Marianne made a new sound, and Marianne would moan at the squeezing sensation around her length, and Hilda would only get more tense, until they were both whimpering messes in their bedsheets.

“Come on, Marianne,” Hilda cooed. “Cum with me, please. Let me feel it.”

It was at times difficult for them to finish with one another, especially when Marianne was in some form of shift, but even her desperate body was incapable of denying a demand from Hilda. “Hilda...Goddess...”

No, Hilda didn’t want to hear about the Goddess. She was just as needy and jealous as Marianne was. She wanted Marianne to think about her, only her, as they climaxed together. Marianne showed her exactly where her attention was, fucking Hilda harder and showing her that same fervor they always had. Those last desperate thrusts brought Hilda closer to her tipping point, and she finally let herself go when Marianne bit into her shoulder. It was such a staunch reminder of the rough but affectionate touch that had made their child. She couldn’t take another second of it.

The feeling of an orgasm was different from normal. It was less intense, not producing the same explosive sensation as she usually felt, but not any less pleasurable. She still found herself short of breath, surprised by how hard her body clenched in Marianne’s grasp. Marianne was just as virile as ever; even as Hilda was coasting through the end of her orgasm, Marianne was still emptying herself inside of Hilda, her own cum leaking out around her knot.

Hilda reached back, blindly trying to find Marianne’s head. Once she did, she scratched Marianne behind her ears, slowly bringing her down from her high. With a bit of time, Marianne settled into Hilda’s back, breathing in light, quick bursts.

“You okay?” 

Marianne nodded. “I should be asking you that, though.”

“I’m fine. A little sticky, but...that’s to be expected, I guess.”

“Did you forget how messy this can be?”

“I didn’t  _ forget, _ just...y’know.” Hilda trailed off, waiting for Marianne to catch her breath a bit. After a beat, she said, “Come around front. I want to see you.”

A bit reluctantly, Marianne pulled back from Hilda’s folds, gingerly clambering over to lay on her side in front of Hilda’s face. She pulled the blankets up to cover the both of them, then looked at Hilda expectantly. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I got excited at the end, there.”

“Trust me, me too. I missed that...maybe I should get at your jealous side a bit more often.” 

Marianne didn’t even pout at Hilda’s teasing; in fact, she smiled a bit. “I don’t really like being jealous, you know...that’s not a good thing. Honestly, it might have just been my heat.”

“Oh, that’s not true. You’ve been acting like this day in and day out,” Hilda argued. “It’s okay! You don’t want anybody to lay hands on your pretty little Hilda. I’m flattered.”

“It’s not like that! I-in fact, I...I think it’s a good idea to ask our friends for name ideas, like Claude said. I want to share this with our friends, if that makes you happy,” Marianne insisted. She tucked her chin under the blankets, trying in vain to hide herself. She seemed almost embarrassed by her behavior before.

“Really? Whatever makes me happy?”

Marianne lit up. It was hard to see her as a wolf, rather than an oversized puppy. “Yes! Of course!”

“Hmm...in that case, maybe Claude  _ is _ a good name. Or Claudette? Maybe Claudine?”

“Wait, Hilda, I changed my mind...”


End file.
